The present invention relates generally to a package for a roll. More specifically, the invention is directed to a package including layers of materials positioned over the outer surface of the roll.
It has been found that there is a need for a package for a roll that is moisture resistant, easy to stack and is relatively fire resistant. The present invention satisfies this need.